Just a Bit More Than I Should
by MYcatISmyBESTfriend
Summary: Eli likes Clare, Clare likes Eli, everyone knows that. But, will Eli ruin it all just for the satisfaction of a beaten Fitz?
1. Just A Bit More Than I Should

_Just a Bit More Than I Should. _

I was fed up with being bullied. Fitz had gone too far. I mean, really. Kicking me in the crotch? He was in for it.

"Eli, please don't get yourself hurt." Clare begged. We were standing in front of her locker. I shrugged, smirking.

"No promises." She smacked my arm. I dramatically gasped and rubbed where she hit me. "So, it's okay for you to hit me, but not Fitz?" Clare nodded, smug.

"Yeah, pretty much." I smiled at her, before being pushed into Clare's locker. What the hell? I looked up. _Fitz._ I sneered.

"Okay, seriously? What did I ever do to you?" I yelled. People watched with their eyes locked on Fitz and I. Clare had backed up and I could tell she was scared.

"Eh, nothing."

"Then why the _hell_ do you keep using me as a personal punching bag?"

"You're an easy target." I couldn't deal with this anymore. I pushed him. He didn't go very far, showing that he was stronger than me. I didn't let that get in the way. He shook his head, smirking.

"You're in for it, Goldsworthy." I shrugged.

"Bring it on."

"Eli, no.." I heard Clare say.

"Clare, don't worry ab-" Before I could finish the sentence, I was punched in the face. I heard Clare gasp. I really didn't want her watching. I could feel blood dripping from my nose. I ignored the pain and punched Fitz back. He stumbled back, but not very far. I internally groaned. Why does he have to be so big?

"You think you're pretty cool, dontcha Eli?" I shrugged.

"Cooler than you." Good job, Eli. I earned another punch in the face with that line. I pushed him, once again. "Obviously you can't handle the truth." I decided to add something at the end, just for the fun of it. "_Ape._" He growled. I'm serious. He_ growled_. Before his fist reached my stomach, a man's voice cut through the fight. Mr. Simpson.

"Cut it out, cut it out! Everyone get to class!" I tried to sneak away, but was caught. "Goldsworthy. Fitzgerald. My office. Now." I groaned, but I couldn't help but internally laugh at Fitz's last name. Or, should I say.. Fitzgerald's last name. I looked behind me and some students were still lingering in the halls, but Clare stood, staring at me. I gave her a reasurring smile. She smiled back. I motioned for her to get to class and she obeyed, turning around, but not before waving goodbye. I slightly smiled at her retreating figure. When I turned around, I realized that I was just about to run into a pole.

"Oh, woah.." I quickly steered out of the way of the pole and Mr. Simpson turned around.

"Everything.. okay?" He asked. He was acting way to calm with this whole situation, but I was sure we would hear enough of it in his office.

"Uh, yeah. Just.. wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Satisfied with my answer, he turned around, continuing to lead us to his office. The whole way there, Fitz.. gerald was sneering at me and I smirked, just to get on his nerves. We got to Mr. Simpson's office.

"Sit." He gestured to two chairs in front of his desk. After I sat down, I grabbed a tissue and a drop of germ-x and wiped the blood from under my nose. "You kids know that there is a no violence policy, correct?"

"Yeah." Fitz and I answered simutaneously.

"Then, mind explaining why you were fighting in the hallway?" I lifted my hands up in an innocent way.

"Hey, he started it. When you push someone into a locker, you have to expect something back." I knew the line wouldn't get me off the hook. Fitz started to say something, but Mr. Simpson cut him off.

"Mr. Goldsworthy," He sounded so formal. Come on, I'm an eleventh grader.. in a principal's office. Is there really a need to be formal? "just because someone hits you, doesn't mean you hit them back. And as for you, Fitz. Is there a certain reason that you attacked Mr. Goldsworthy?" I spoke up, knowing Fitz would probably lie.

"Uh, I can answer that. He said I was an 'easy target.'" Mr. Simpson raised his eyebrows and averted his attention to the fuming Fitz.

"Is this true, Mr. Fitzgerald?"

"Yeah." Fitz mumbled. I smiled smugly.

"That does not mean that I'm letting you off easy, Mr. Goldsworthy." The smile wiped off my face. "You two will both have detention for two weeks." I groaned. Come on! Fitz shrugged. He obviously has gotten detention a lot, no doubt. "Now get to class." I looked at the time and grinned. It was time for English, meaning more time with Clare.

"What are you smiling about, _Goldsworthy_?" Fitz sneered. I shrugged.

"Oh, nothing, _Fitzgerald_."

...

Clare looked up and smiled as I entered the English room.

"Mind explaining why you're late, Mr. Goldsworthy?" Okay, I was getting sick of being called by my last name.

"Had to have a talk with Mr. Simpson." I took my seat in front of Clare.

"Don't let it happen again." Ms. Dawes turned back to the board and I took the oppurtunity to turn around to Clare.

"What happened?" She asked eagerly. I shrugged.

"Nothing really. Fitz and I have detention for two weeks." She smacked my shoulder.

"Good job, big boy."

"Again with the hitting!"

"I hope you and Ms. Edwards have fun in detention." I looked up and saw Ms. Dawes staring down at me. I could hear Clare quietly groan.

"Ooh, thanks." She hissed.

"Hey, some of that was your fault. Maybe if you hadn't hit me, that wouldn't of happened."

"Yeah, because it's all my fault."

"Would you two like another day?" Ms. Dawes interrupted our conversation and I saw Clare's cheeks redden. I smirked.

"No thanks." I answered. Ms. Dawes slightly glared at me. I just smugly smiled at her. She turned back to the board, writing something down about our homework assignment. I glanced at the clock. _Five minutes left._ Clare and I agreed that we would hang out after school, which would now be ending in four minutes.

"Class, I'll let you out earlier, but Ms. Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy, you can grab your detention slips up here." Clare and I got up from our desks and walked to the front. After handing us the slips, she waved.

"See you two tomorrow." Clare and I rolled our eyes and left. After telling Clare that I would meet her by Morty when I was done at my locker, I walked off to my locker. I set my books in and took out my binder with my homework assignment in it and put it in my knapsack. I slammed my locker door shut and walked outside to Morty. Clare wasn't there yet, so I leaned against the hood, waiting for her appearance. I had grown to like Clare.. Maybe a bit more than I should. I soon saw her walk through the doors and she smiled at me. And if I was correct, she liked me too. She walked up to me.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and opened her passenger door. She smiled in thanks and I walked over to my door. Opening it, she groaned. I shot her a quizzical glance.

"I can't believe you got me detention."

"All in a day's work." She smacked my shoulder.

"Seriously? Again?"

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this, because.. something was screaming at me to write it. :) Should I continue it? I can't decide if I want to just keep it as a one-shot, or continue it as maybe a two or three-shot or maybe even.. a multi-chap(: Please review. Thanks for reading!

Love,  
Dominique(:

P.S. In case you were wondering, the last line was said by Eli. (: Just to clear that up, in case you didn't know.. yeah.. (:


	2. Detention

_Detention. _

So, sitting in detention with Clare Edwards isn't something you see everyday. Well, seeing me in detention isn't that weird, but Clare? It's not very likely. But, then I came along.

"No talking. No eating. And absolutely no fun. Got it?" What a ball of sunshine. The person watching us was a teacher I didn't even recognize and I didn't remember his name. He sat down in the desk in front of us all and Clare crossed her arms, pouting.

"Oh, come on. At least you get to spend the next hour with me." I nudged her and she widened her eyes, mouthing 'Shut up!' I shrugged.

"No talking!" The teacher shouted and Clare put a smug smile on. I rolled my eyes. The only other people in detention were Brianna? Bianca? Whatever her name was and Fitz. I looked at Fitz and he glared at me. I turned to look at the teacher and he was crashed with his head on the desk. I chuckled.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered to Clare. She shook her head.

"I am not getting in anymore trouble." I pointed to the passed out teacher in front of us.

"By the looks of it, he's not waking up anytime soon." She shook her head again.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Pwease? For me?" I batted my eyelashes and she giggled.

"Hey, would you mind taking your flirting somewhere else?" Bianca smacked her gum and I rolled my eyes. Ever heard of chewing with your mouth closed?

"We are not flirting." Clare looks down, blushing. I smirk at her.

"We were just about to take it somewhere else." Bianca rolls her eyes at us and I grab Clare's arm as she looks at me with questioning eyes. "Come on, Clare." Her blush reddened and I grinned. She stands up.

"This is the one and only time I am ever doing this." She hisses. I put my hand over my heart.

"I will cherish this moment forever. I feel honored that you would do this with me!" She rolled her eyes. I just smile crookedly at her. "Now come on." I grab on to her arm, once again, and lead her out of the room. The teacher snorts. Clare looks at him with wide eyes and runs out of the room. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Calm down, Clare."

"This is so exhilarating."

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"Shut up."

She walks out of Degrassi and runs to my hearse. I smile at her retreating figure. _She is way to good for me._ I catch up to her and she's grinning like a fool.

"If we get caught, I am _so_ blaming you."

"And I'll take the blame." She smiles at me, getting in the passenger seat. I get in the driver's seat and stick my keys into the ignition.

"Where to?"

* * *

**A/N: **You guys don't even know how much I love you guys(: I mean, 22 reviews in one chapter? So, I decided to continue this for you guys. You guys are amazing(: Thank you for reading. :D

Love,  
Dominique.


	3. Starbucks

_Starbucks. _

Before Clare could answer my question, we heard our names being called and we looked through the window.

"Eli! Clare!" Bianca and Fitz were running towards my car and I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do they want?" I mumbled to myself. When they reached my hearse, they caught their breath and spoke up.

"Can we come with you guys?" Fitz asked. I raised my eyebrows. I looked at Clare's reaction and she had the same one as me.

"You guys want to come with us?" Clare asked.

"It's better than sitting in detention." Bianca blew a bubble with her gum. I flinched when it popped. I never liked the sound of that.

"Don't you guys have your own cars?" I asked, impatiently wanting to leave.

"We both got rides to school this morning." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Get in. But this is a hearse. So, you will be sitting in the back." I smirked and I heard Clare quietly giggle. Bianca put her hands on her hips.

"I am not sitting in the back of a hearse."

"Oh, too bad. Well, bye." I started the car and she put her hands up.

"I'll get in, I'll get in." I unlocked the back door and both Fitz and Bianca stepped in.

"Now where are we going?" Fitz huffed. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's up to Clare." Clare widened her eyes.

"Me? You guys can choose. I don't honestly care." After saying that, she quickly turned around to face Bianca and Fitz. "But no bars." She added. I chuckled. I turned around and they both just rolled their eyes.

"Let's just go to Starbucks or something. I'm in a mood for a coffee." Bianca stated. Clare shrugged, as did Fitz.

"Sure." I agreed. I backed out of the parking spot and I saw the teacher who was supposed to be watching us, not sleeping, run out of the building, yelling with his finger pointed in the air. I laughed.

"You kids better get back here!" Clare's eyes were wide and she shook her head.

"Eli, I can't get in anymore trouble!"

"Oh, shut up, Saint." Bianca said from the back. I got a little angry.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way." I firmly said, keeping my eyes glued to the road. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Clare turn her head towards me with red cheeks. She looked away and I saw her smile.

"Whatever." Bianca smacked her gum again. I restrained myself from saying something. Can she just spit out the gum already? The nearest Starbucks was only about 3 minutes away and I could already see it up ahead.

"What did you guys get in detention for?" Clare turned her attention to Bianca and Fitz, which surprised me. But, it's Clare. She's nice like that. That's one of the things I like about her.

"Skipping class." Bianca said.

"Bullying a kid." Surprise, surprise. I thought about it and I really can't believe I let Fitz in my car. It's _Fitz_. He destroyed my car!

"You owe me some money, Fitzgerald." Clare giggled.

"_Fitzgerald_?" Clare asked with her eyebrows raised. I cracked a smile at that.

"Shut up. And what do I owe you, Freak?" I looked at him through the mirror.

"Freak?" I raised my eyebrows. "Original." He clenched his fists. I pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks and quickly parked. "And you owe me money for destroying my car."

"Get the money yourself."

"Oh, I would. But, you're the one who destroyed the car, so pay up."

"Make me."

"Really Fitz? Are you five?"

"Shut up, Goldsworthy. I don't owe you anything."

"Did you not hear me before? Does someone need their hearing checked?"

"You're gonna need your balls checked after I'm done with you."

"GUYS!" Clare and Bianca yelled simultaneously. I tore my gaze away from Fitz and glanced at Clare.

"Just give him the fucking money." Bianca held her head. "You're giving me a head ache." Clare nodded. Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"How much?" He looked pissed and frankly, I was about ready to full-out laugh. Oh, how I love making people mad.

"I would say about a million dollars." I said putting my hand on my chin. He looked back up at me with a fierce glare.

"There is no way in hell I am paying you that much."

"I was kidding. No need to get your panties in a bunch." He clenched his fists again. "About fifty dollars."

"Fifty?" I nodded, slowly.

"Destroying a car doesn't come cheap." He reluctantly pulled out two twenties and a ten. I quickly grabbed it out of his hand.

"Thank you very much." I put the money up my nose. "Mmmhm." I sniffed the money and Clare giggled. Bianca hit the back of my head and I turned around.

"What the hell?"

"Let's go." She said, getting up. Clare giggled. I looked over at her and playfully glared at her. She shrugged and got out of the car. I got out too, stuffing the fifty dollars into my pocket. We opened the door of the coffee shop, the smell of coffees and pastries hitting my nose. Fitz pushed past me into Starbucks and I rolled my eyes. I walked in behind him and Clare walked up beside me. We got up to the counter and Fitz ordered first.

"Black coffee." Bianca went up beside him.

"Make that two." They walked out of the way and Clare and I walked up. Clare scanned the menu, as did I.

"I'll have a Vanilla Bean, please." She said. The man nodded and punched into the cash register.

"I'll take an.. expresso, please." Note how we both said please and Bianca and Fitz didn't even bother.

"14.78." I handed him the money for my drink. Bianca and Fitz did also. Clare was searching through her bag.

"_Dammit_." I heard her hiss under her breath. Saint Clare cursing? Oh, wow.. "Uh, I forgot my money.. You can take my drink off the order, sir. I shook my head and handed the man enough money for Clare's drink too.

"No need." Clare looked up at me and grinned.

"Thank you, Eli. But you really don't have to."

"But I want to."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I was PMing my amazinggg fanfiction friend, Imperfect Is Me, while writing this. (: You should check out her stories and review/favorite/alert. :) And favorite her. :D She's awesome. :)

Anyways, thanks so much for reading. You guys are awesome. I mean, I never accepted so many reviews. And, I think this chapter definitely wasn't one of my bests.. I mean, I doubt Eli would've let Fitz in his car after what he did, but oh well. :P

Review please!

Love,  
Dominique.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Especially Degrassi or Starbucks. :P


	4. A Bit Uncomfortable

_A Bit Uncomfortable. _

Clare's cheeks were red and I smirked as she grabbed her drink.

"Thanks again, Eli." She smiled at me and I shrugged.

"No problem." Clare leaned against the counter and Fitz approached her. I raised my eyebrows.

"You know, you're pretty hot."_ Hell no_. My fists clenched. I looked at Clare's reaction and her eyes were wide. She wasn't blushing and she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, thanks.. Do you think you could back up a bit..?" Fitz's body was inches from Clare and my face grew hot.

"What if I like this position?" He pushed up against her, even more, and I stomped forward. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off of Clare.

"Back off. In case you didn't hear her, she asked for you to back up." Fitz's nostrils flared and he glared daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would probably be out cold on the floor. But, I didn't let that stop me.

"And what are you gonna do?" Oh, he should not have asked that question.

"I could show you."

"Feel free." Before I could lift my fist up, Clare had grabbed my wrists.

"Eli." She whispered in my ear. "He's not worth it." I looked at Fitz and watched as Bianca slapped him in the arm.

"If he ever comes near you again, give me a call." Clare nodded.

"Gladly." I grabbed Clare's hand and left Bianca and Fitz, sitting at a nearby table. Bianca and Fitz walked over to us. I held up my hand.

"You two are on your own from now on." Bianca put her hands on her hips and Fitz glared at me. Something he had been doing frequently.

"What are we supposed to do? Walk home?" Bianca still had the gum in her mouth and she started playing with it. I cringed.

"Seriously. Just throw the freaking gum away!" I yelled. Bianca looked taken aback but she quickly regained her composure.

"Whatever. I am not walking home." Clare held my hand under the table and gave it a reasurring squeeze.

"Eli, lets just take them home." I sighed.

"Fine. That's it. And if you do anything else to break my car, _Ape_, I might just call the police. Wouldn't want a criminal record, now would you?" Before he could respond, I got up and started walking towards the door. Clare followed close behind.

"Why do you have to be nice?" Clare looked at me strangely. "We could've easily left them here."

"But would that be the right thing to do?" I shook my head at her, slightly smiling.

"You're too nice."

"It's just a special quality." I grabbed her hand. She looked slightly surprised but she intertwined her fingers through mine.

"Ugh, you two are disgusting." Bianca said from behind us. I shrugged, not even turning around.

"So are you. And before you get in my car, spit out the gum."

"Sure." I heard her spit and I felt something hit my back. I turned around, letting go of Clare's hand and looked at what had hit me. There was a piece of gum right where I was standing and I glared at her.

"You're _charming_." I breathed, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"And you're not." I clenched my fists and walked up to Morty, unlocking my door. Everyone else followed suit and I drove out of the parking lot.

"Where do you guys live?" I smirked after asking the question.

_This was going to be a great advantage. _

* * *

**A/N: **So.. thanks for reading(: If anyone was out of character, I'm sorry. :P Sometimes, I have trouble with that. Anyways, please review. You're reviews mean SO much to me. I mean, you guys are so supportive and it encourages me to keep writing. Thank you guys so much. :)

Love,  
Dominique.

Oh and guess what? My friends think Eli's ugly! They say his mouth is crooked and he drives a hearse. :P I was like, "You guys are just jealous of his awesome skinny jeans." I think my friends are blind. :P I love Munro Chambers. :) Imperfect Is Me called him though. :P I'm stuck with Thomas. Oh well(: Go check out Imperfect Is Me's stories. :) She's awesome. :D


	5. Anger

_Anger. _

"Just keep going straight and then take a left." Bianca replied.

"Is it the first left or..?" I trailed off.

"I'll tell you." I rolled my eyes but kept driving straight. There was an awkward silence and I glanced at Clare from the corner of my eye and she was just staring out the window. Oh, how I wish Bianca and Fitz weren't in the car. Why the hell did I agree to let them come with us after detention?

"Here!" Bianca shouted. I cringed.

"Inside voice. Ever heard of it?" I muttered. I took a left.

"Which house?"

"This one." I stopped quickly. I looked at the house beside us and it wasn't very fancy. It was one-story and had a well-kept yard. It was just a plain creme color. Bianca stepped out of the car and I rolled down my window.

"You're welcome!" I shouted after her. She didn't even turn around. She just kept walking. "Well isn't she polite?" I turned back to the steering wheel.

"Now where's yours, Ape?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll make you."

"Oh really? How?

"Like this."

"Shut up! Both of you!" I heard Clare shout. "Gosh, you two are like five-year olds. Just tell us where your house is!" She looked frustrated and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Just make a right up there and then a left. I'll tell you which house." I looked at Fitz through the mirror and he looked slightly pissed, but I shrugged it off, not really caring. After taking a right and then a left, Fitz spoke.

"Stop." I happily obeyed. He was finally leaving. His house was a bit run-down. It was an unflattering brown and the grass was slightly long and there was a truck parked in the driveway. He didn't bother to say thank you either, but I didn't honestly care. I was just happy that he was out of the car.

"Finally." I mumbled. "So, do you want to go to the Dot or somewhere?" I asked Clare.

"I'd rather not. I'm gonna need an advil from you and Fitz." She chuckled and I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"So is that a yes?"

"You know I just hinted it was a no."

"So, it's a yes." Clare rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Fine." I slightly grinned to myself. The Dot was about five minutes away from where we were and the car ride was pretty silent. We drove up to the Dot and Clare suddenly shouted.

"Stop!" Morty jerked to a stop and I shot her a quizzical glance and she suddenly opened the car door and ran out. I did the same, wondering what was the matter.

"Adam!" I heard her shout and I had an idea why she was so upset. I followed her and saw Adam leaning against the wall, beat up. He had a few cuts on his face and a few bruises on his arms. Anger boiled up inside me and Clare kneeled beside him.

"What happened?" She asked concerned and I kneeled next to the two.

"Owen.. Fitz's.. friend.." He mumbled. I almost couldn't make out what he was saying. I recognized the name. Fitz hung around him all the time. Apparently they were best friends and I had a feeling Fitz planned this. My fists clenched.

"Fitz planned this, didn't he?" I shouted and Adam slowly nodded, his eyes closed. I got up and started pacing as Clare examined all of Adam's injuries. I suddenly stopped pacing and an idea sparked.

I knew just how to get him back.

* * *

**A/N: So, drama ensues.. and a bit of violence. Poor Adam.. :( So, please review. It makes my day. :) New Degrassi in TWO minutes. :D **

**Okay, goodbye now. :) **

**Love,  
Dominique;) **


	6. What goes around, comes around

_What goes around, comes around. _

I started walking back to Morty and Clare shot me a quizzical look with her eyebrows raised.

"Eli? Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just paying a visit to a little friend." I opened the car door and heard Clare shout something.

"If you're going to see Fitz, _don't_."

"No promises." I mumbled. I got in the car, starting the engine and drove off. I took the route leading me to Fitz's house and I smirked. He didn't even know what was coming.

It took me about five minutes to get to his house and I stopped the car. The truck was still in the driveway and I knew it was his because he would drive it to school. I got out of the car and opened up the back of the hearse. Taking out the baseball bat, I slowly walked up to his car. Don't even ask why I keep a baseball bat in the back of Morty. I banged on the hood of the car with the bat, repeatedly making a few dents. I headed for the windows and smashed one in.

"What the hell?"

_Shit._

Fortunately, I was on the other side of the car and he couldn't see me. Unfortunately, my hearse was parked right in front of his driveway.

_Good one, Goldsworthy._

"Hell no. Goldsworthy, get your ass here." Fitz yelled. Heh, I have a baseball bat. I approached him.

"So, what're you gonna do? I have a baseball bat. Might do a bit more damage then you're little arms."

"Wanna bet?" I shrugged as he slowly came closer to me.

"Sure. But, one thing, what goes around, comes around." I punched him in the nose and he stumbled back, clutching his nose.

"What the fuck.. What is that supposed to mean?" He yelled, throwing a punch at my stomach. It hurt for sure, but I shrugged off the pain. It could've been worse.

"Oh, just that when you get a friend to beat someone up, someone might just do the same to you. But, in this case, no one told me to beat you up. This is my choice." His eyes were flaming and I was seeing red. Hurting one of my friends, crosses the line. I hit him in the back of his calf with the baseball bat and his leg gave out, causing him to fall on the ground. His head hit the pavement, drawing blood. He grabbed my leg, making me fall on top of him, dropping the baseball bat. I threw punches at his neck and face, hoping to make some damage but he rolled over, hovering over top of me. He punched me in the face and neck, exactly what I had done to him and I took this postition as an advantage.

I kicked him in the crotch.

He rolled over and layed on the pavement, clutching his lower region, groaning in pain. I got up. I was in a bit of pain, but I was able to stand. I ran to my hearse, leaving him there and quickly drove away.

You hurt my friends, I hurt you.

* * *

**A/N: **Not my best chapter, but.. oh well. :PP I hope you guys liked it and I really appreciate all the support. Thank you guys. Now, please review, because it makes my day. :) And it might make a chapter come faster. ;)

Love,  
Dominique(:


	7. Cuts and Bruises

_Cuts and Bruises. _

When I had gotten home, I checked myself in my bathroom mirror. I had a few cuts and bruises on my face, but besides that, nothing else was very visible. I wasn't going to go through the trouble and put on makeup, so I would be interrogated by Clare tomorrow, for sure. I stripped my clothing and turned on the shower. I waited for it to heat up and steam soon filled the room. I stepped into the shower and sighed as the heated water fell down my back. When I was in the shower, I used the time to just clear my head.

I stepped out of the shower and slipped on a pair of blue boxers and a black wife-beater. I laid on my bed, my legs feeling a bit sore, and stared at the ceiling.

_Clare._

The name kept ringing through my head. She had consumed my thoughts half the time now, since I met her. Sometimes I wonder if it's an obsession. But, I don't get obsessed. Especially with a girl. Definitely not after what happened with Julia.

I heard a bing come from my laptop sitting on my desk across the room and I wasn't finding the energy to stand up. In case it was urgent, I got up, lazily walking to the computer. I realized I head left Facerange up and I had gotten an IM.

Clare Edwards.

_Hey Eli:) What's up?_

I smiled but I realized I had another IM up. Someone else had IMed me.

KC Guthrie.

What the hell? What did he want?

_Stay away from Clare._

Oh, woah. Who was he to tell me to stay away from Clare. Especially after he had just gotten that Jenna girl pregnant. I decided to respond to Clare's IM first.

_Hey there, Blue Eyes. Nothing much. You?_

I then opened up KC's IM and my fingers hovered over the keys.

_And who are you to tell me to stay away from her?_

By the time I pressed enter, Clare had responded.

_Same. Tired of listening to my parents yelling. I'm getting sick of it._

I felt a pang of sympathy. I didn't like the idea of her having to sit there and listen to her two parents fight. KC had responded and I opened his IM.

_Her ex-boyfriend. Now stay away from her._

"_Yeah, okaaay_." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I decided to answer his IM before I responded to Clare's.

_Did you forget what **ex** means? She doesn't like you anymore. And a little birdie told me that she broke up with you. Meaning it's **over**_**.**

I knew he would get angry, but who cares? I responded to Clare.

_I'm sorry. Wanna escape for a bit?_

KC had signed off and I chuckled. _He's a man._

_Sure. Pick me up in 10?_

I smiled.

_Of course. ;)_

I signed off and walked over to my closet, picking up a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt and blazer to match. Slipping the outfit on and grabbing a pair of all black converse, I was walking out the door.

I reached Clare's house in a matter of minutes and I saw her sitting on her steps. I walked out of Morty and opened up the passenger door.

"Why thank you-What happened?"

Crap.

I forgot about my face.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys:) I know it's been a bit since I updated, but I hope you liked this chapter. :D Guys, do you think we can make it to 100 reviews? It would be pretty awesome:) Anyways, please review. You guys are amazinggg:D

I just started school this week, so I apologize for the long wait. :P And also, I just realized that KC sort of broke up with Clare.. but lets pretend Clare broke up with him, kay? XD.

Love,  
Dominique(:


	8. You're Stupid Mouth

**Dedicated to: EclareForever for being the 100th reviewer(: **

_You're Stupid Mouth. _

"Eli," Clare looked at me, her eyes wandering over every bruise. "What happened?" Her tone was stern and I knew I was going to have to tell her sooner or later.

"I got in a fight. Simple as that." I gestured towards the open car door. "Now, let's go."

"Uh, no. Let's not. Please tell me you didn't get into a fight with Fitz."

"I didn't get into a fight with Fitz."

"You're lying."

"Yes, I am. Now let's go." She rested her hands on her hips, her mouth in a tight line.

"Stop playing these games, Eli. Before we go _anywhere,_ tell me what happened." Her persistance was starting to irritate me, but in a way, I admired it. But, now was not the time for this. I was not in the mood.

"Fitz's little friends beat up Adam, I beat up him. Is there really anything else to tell?"

"Eli! You can't keep doing this. Look what happens when you do!" She softly outlined the cuts on my face.

"Clare, I'm not going to let Fitz and his stupid buddies beat up my best friend! You have to understand, I'm not one to just stand around and watch my friends get hurt. He's already tried making moves on you, and you're lucky I didn't lash out on him then." I took low, deep breaths. Clare looked a bit surprised at my outburst, but she quickly recovered.

"But, there's so many ways to settle this without violence!"

"Yeah, like going up to Principal Simpson. _Smart_."

"_And,_ talking it out."

"Did you forget we're talking about Fitz? I say one thing, and he'll punch me in the face."

"Maybe that's because you don't watch you're _stupid_ mouth!"

Bad move.

That set me off. I backed away, putting a good lengths distance between us. Her hand quickly shot up to her mouth and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean that.." I walked over to the driver's side of the hearse and jumped in.

"Whatever Clare. It's time for me to go home. Bye." The moon illuminated the tears running down her cheeks and I wanted nothing more to hold her, but I stood my ground. She thinks everything can be solved by one talk.

Life just doesn't work that way, baby.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for such the long wait. It's school's fault! D: But, school's great(: I'm loving it. Surprisingly. (: Thank you guys so much for getting this story to 100 reviews(: It means a lot. Review please! And I would greatly appreciate it if some people would check out my one-shot, "Let's Be Friends." It's gotten one review so far and it was from someone who doesn't even watch Degrassi. xD. **

**Love,  
Dominique(: **


	9. you're just impossible to stay mad at

_you're just impossible to stay mad at._

She knew that would hit a nerve. She knew it the moment she said it. You may ask why that one comment hit so hard?

That's the exact thing Julia said.

Right before she died.

I parked my hearse on the sidewalk and approached my front door. I opened it, slamming it behind me. My dad patted me on the back.

"Hey son." I ignored him, knowing it was wrong, but did it anyway. I made my way to my room, slamming that door too. I laid in my bed, not bothering to change into pajamas, or take off my combat boots. My phone buzzed in my back pocket and despite what my defiant side was saying, I looked at it anyway.

_I'm sorry._

My fingers hovered over my phone's keyboard, contemplating if I should reply or not. I was about to set my phone on my bedside table, when it vibrated again.

_It was wrong, I know. You don't know how much I regret that. It was stupid. I'm stupid. I'm sorry._

_You're not stupid, Clare._

My fingers typed on their own. I cursed myself in my head, not wanting to give in so easily.

_Thank God, you responded. Are you mad at me?_

_Just a bit._

I sighed, deciding to change. I just picked up a pair of dirty pajamas left on the floor. Black plaid pajama bottoms and a dead hand t-shirt. My phone vibrated, but I changed before checking it.

_I know this probably won't change much, but.. I'm sorry._

I let out a half-hearted chuckle.

_Clare, you're one of those people that I just can't stay mad at._

I decided to call it a night and set my phone down, getting under the covers, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I'm sorry for such the long wait. I know this chapter was short. I'm sorry. :P And, I was sort of disappointed with the lack of reviews last chapter. Three? But, thank you to those three. (:

Love,  
Dominique:)


	10. Fitz and KC don't make such a great team

_Fitz and KC aren't that great of a team. _

So, I was definitely not looking forward to today. I haven't talked to Clare face-to-face since the whole incident and I just hope she doesn't try to bring it up. I'd rather just forget about it. Also, I'm not sure I'm Fitz's favorite person right now, and I just do not feel like dealing with him. Oh, and KC is sure to give me a couple glares today. But, you know, what do I care? I've got a hearse and if they're lucky, they might get a ride in the back!

I shut off my annoying alarm and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I hate Mondays. Just the word is irritating, I mean, I don't know. I'm tired, get over it.

I dragged my feet to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, etc. All that morning jazz. After picking out a gray t-shirt, black vest, and black jeans, I slipped on my combat boots and made my way downstairs. CeCe and Bullfrog were already up and making breakfast, and I sat down on one of the stools at the island, taking an apple out of the bowl of fruit.

"Morning, baby boy." Cece gave me a kiss on the cheek while setting down a plate of eggs in front of me. I wasn't totally hungry so I took a bite, said goodbye to my parents, and drove myself to school. I usually pick up Clare and Adam on the way, but Clare's mom decided to drive her, to "bond," and Adam rode with Drew, who surprisingly offered. I blasted the new album from Dead Hand, bobbing my head to the music, occasionally.

I rode into the Degrassi parking lot and was about to park when I was cut off by _two_ cars. I slammed the brakes, honking the horn and understood what just happened when KC stepped out of one car, and Fitzy-boy out of the other. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car.

"Oh, so I see little KC here doesn't know how to defend himself.." I wiped a pretend tear, mocking him.

"Shut up, Goldsworthy. Is someone a little worried?" KC smirked, walking up to me, Fitz joining him.

"You sure got me. I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back." I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, really? Let's just see about that.." Fitz nodded at KC and KC lunged at me, holding me in what seemed like a hug, while Fitz took both of my hands, tying them with rope. I squirmed, trying to get out of their grip, but they had me in a tight hold. I managed to kick my leg backwards into Fitz's crotch. I heard him hiss in pain and grab my leg, trying to pull me down, but before he caused me to fall, I had wriggled out of KC's grip and had him in a chokehold, so when I fell down, he fell with me.

"ELI!"

I heard several pairs of feet rush over to the scene, but I couldn't tell who had came over, because my face was being shoved into the pavement. All I knew was Clare was there and I really didn't need her to see this.

After regaining some of his composure, Fitz was pushing my head into the pavement, and my nose felt really close to breaking. I could feel KC tying my feet together, but I kicked until I came in contact with his face, which I'm almost positive I heard a crack.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." My feet were still in the rope, but they weren't tied together yet and I tried my best to wriggle my way out of them.

"How's the ground tasting, Eli? Not sure that's so healthy for you." Fitz was pushing my head further into the pavement, if that was possible, and I felt my nose bleeding.

"Fitz, get the fuck off of him." I recognized Adam's voice and I didn't feel Fitz's hand on the back of my head anymore. I took the opportunity to get myself back up. Once I lifted my face, I saw Adam punching Fitz in the stomach, Alli looking like she was about to vomit, and Clare, just looking disappointed. Before I could say anything, I felt KC jump on my back. I let out a small growl and backed up until I came in contact with the fender bender of someone's car, which didn't affect me, but caused KC to loosen his grip, which I took advantage of and took his hands and twisted them behind his back. He yelled in pain and when I looked around, I noticed we were attracting a crowd. Clare wasn't there anymore and neither was Alli, but I saw Adam on top of Fitz, throwing punches at his face. I smiled. That's my boy. I was about ready to knee KC in the stomach, when a loud, angry voice interrupted.

"GOLDSWORTHY, GUTHRIE, FITZGERALD, AND TORRES. MY OFFICE. NOW." I groaned in annoyance.

Hello, suspension.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking it's bad when you don't even remember what's going on in your own story.. I went to go type up this chapter, and I didn't know what to put because I didn't know what had happened in my story, but I had this urge to write today and I just felt HORRIBLE that I hadn't updated my stories. I mean, this story hasn't been updated since last year! I'm so, so sorry and I'm not even sure if any of the followers of this story will still read this and if they're even on fanfiction anymore, but just know, that if you're one of those people, that I am terribly sorry.

Please review. (:


End file.
